


A Venture

by deepest_dooting



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, But eraqus likes making terra uncomfortable, Childhood Memories, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dream Sequence, F/M, False Memories, Finally something from terras perspective, First Kiss, Shout out to my most popular teraqua cause i kinda parallel it, This doesnt really make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepest_dooting/pseuds/deepest_dooting
Summary: Thought about his childhood life, his father and forgiver,Couldn't hide away, hide away...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to a lot of Rush, Yes, and The Doors when I wrote this. Another really odd thing... Summary from Yes' A Venture.

Once a peaceful man laid his old head down by a river,  
Thought about his childhood life, his father and forgiver,  
Couldn't hide away, hide away...

\--  
Terra shook awake, his eyes meeting to the ceiling overhead. Hands felt silken sheets and blankets, and he shivered from a cold breeze rolling over his exposed chest. He looked at the open balcony doors, eyes wide. He doesn't remember opening those. 

The young man roused himself out of bed, stumbling over to shut the meticulously carved balcony doors. Frigid winter air blew in while he stood in the doorway for a moment, then he quickly slammed the doors shut. His room remained awfully cold, and he casted a quick burst of Fira to the wooden logs in the fireplace, throwing some kindling on. Moments passed in the freezing cold, and he huddled under his blankets for warmth. 

Why in Light's name were his balcony doors open?? Terra knew that it was winter, he knew that the temperatures were far too cold to his liking, and he definitely knew that he didn't hear anyone come in his room while he was sleeping. Nobody was playing a trick on him. He was so confused. 

Terra squinted his eyes to attempt to read the clock on his wall, making out that it was sometime after three in the morning. He turned back to the fire, sighing deeply. What in the hell was going on? 

As the clock ticked by, his room did get somewhat warmer, so he decided that it was time to get back into bed. He stood up, unfurling the blankets overtop of his sheet and then he sat back onto his bed and pulled the covers up past his shoulders. Maybe he'll be able to sleep now...

-

It felt like only a few moments passed by, and soon he opened his eyes again to the smell of a dead fire. He quickly sat up, looking at the fireplace, and his fire had unfortunately gone out. The room had become chillier again, and he resorted back to the warmth underneath his blankets. He managed to close his eyes again, but again, it only felt like seconds of sweet sleep. 

Sunlight blasted through the windows he forgot to shade with the curtains before bed, and he opened his eyes to the awfully bright scene. Terra pulled the covers over his eyes, groaning. Why was nothing going his way today? 

At the very least, the sunlight _did_ warm up his room a bit, but as soon as he got out of bed, he ran to the bathroom to jump into a hot shower. It was just as cold in there as it was in his bedroom. Everything was just too cold. Damn winter. 

Terra's skin steamed as he left the bathroom, pulling on layers of clothing to wear that day. He was NOT going to wear just his normal compression shirt. He definitely needed a long sleeved shirt, so he managed to dig one out of the back of his dresser. While taking a quick peek into the mirror over his dresser, he noted his unusually long hair, a few strands a sparkling silver. How odd... 

After he was finished getting dressed, he glanced outside to his balcony. Snow started to fall, which meant colder temperatures. Yippie. 

Terra didn't mind winter, but he sure as hell didn't love it. He preferred warmer weather, his favorite season being autumn. The changing leaves, breezy evenings, rainy days, and the view of the sun rising through the leaves of the trees. He absolutely adored the season. 

As soon as he jumped from his daze into the white clouds overhead, he decided to go for a waltz around the castle, hoping it was warmer out there than it was in his room. The corridor was brightly lit up with candles and wall sconces. The overhead chandeliers all had brand new candles in them, and they were also lit. Heat was coming from somewhere, so he was pleased. 

Vases on tables were replenished with new flowers, and the occasional portrait of the past Keyblade Masters were repositioned and dusted. The castle was so... clean, so rejuvenated. It had been literal years since Terra had seen the castle like this. Carpets were cleaned, and benches had been polished. It was like everything was brand new.

Terra was starting to get weirded out by the time he reached the main audience chamber. The stone floors have been buffered and waxed, the thrones were spotless with new cushions on the seats, the massive stain glass window to his right was clean too. He looked up, and the chandeliers were perfect, like the others. 

Everything seemed too perfect... 

He continued on to the other wings of the castle, peeking in the library, which was perfect. And then the kitchens, which were also miraculous, and smells of delectable food wavered out into the corridors. Terra even checked the sadly unused ballroom, which, to his surprise, was brightly lit up by the grand chandelier. The floors had been mopped and were shiny. Who did all of this?

What in the hell was going on. 

Terra managed to look in every single other open room, all except his former Master's, Ven's, and Aqua's. 

 _Where were they?_ he thought, jogging back across the castle to the western wing. He knocked on Ven's door, and got no answer. Terra didn't need to check his Master's, because... he didn't reside in the castle anymore. The last room he hadn't checked was Aqua's, and he quickly approached her door.  

He stared into the painted white wood grain, admiring the small flowers of blue and pink that decorated the edges of the frame and molding. Terra always loved her door, mainly because it stood out from the rest, and it gave the castle's western wing personality. He took a deep breath, knocking on the door. 

 _Please be here. Please be here. Please be here._ Terra thought, crossing his arms over his chest. Thankfully, he heard the sound of rustling and fabric dragging across the floor, meaning that she had to have been in there. 

The door opened, revealing his friend on the other side. He was confused though, wondering why she was wearing a gown. This felt like a dream, or at least dejà vu. She smiled at him, holding up the bodice of her gown, her hand pressing gently against her chest. 

"You're awake early," Aqua said, leaning against the doorframe. "I could have sworn Master said you wouldn't be up for another few days..." 

Terra furrowed his brow, reaching for her shoulders. "The Master? He's alive? Where is he?" he asked, unsure if he was excited or what. 

Aqua pursed her lips, lowering her own eyebrows. "What do you mean Terra? He's the one who's organizing the party tonight, for the other Keyblade wielders!" she said with joy. "That's why he's arranged for the castle to be cleaned, and he hired cooks to make food for tonight." she glanced down at his warm outfit. 

He shook his head, confused. "Where's Ven?" 

Aqua raised her eyebrows. "Ven? Who's that?" she asked, shifting in her place. 

"Ventus? He moved in with us?" 

She shook her head. 

"Ventus, Aqua. He's about half my height, he has blonde hair, blue eyes?" Terra shook her shoulders. "Ven's a Keyblade wielder, Aqua!" 

Aqua's eyes widened, and she took a step back. "Terra I don't know who you're talking about! You're frightening me!" She raised her voice, using her free hand to push against his chest. 

"Terra!" 

Terra let go of Aqua's shoulders, nearly jumping out of his skin at the harsh voice. He turned to look down the hallway, and then he was met with the eyes of his Master. Er, father? Nononono, Master is definitely better. 

"What are you doing to Aqua?" Master Eraqus asked, approaching his pupils. He looked at Aqua, then back to Terra. "When did you wake up?" 

Out of the corner of Terra's eye, he noticed Aqua standing up straight, holding her bodice up with both hands. Terra turned back to his Master, biting his cheek. "I uh, I woke up earlier this morning, my balcony doors were wide open... I've sort of been awake since then."  he said, sighing. 

Eraqus frowned, shifting in his stance. "Why were your doors open?" 

"I don't know, Master." 

"Alright. It must have been the wind. I know it wasn't you." The old man nodded. He turned to Aqua. "I take it you've found your gown, Aqua?" His frown melted into a small smile. 

Aqua's eyes widened, her cheeks glowing red. "Y-yes, master." She said softly, turning her head to her bedroom to hide her blush. 

"You'd best be finishing up, Aqua." Eraqus said, shifting his gaze back to his eldest student. "And you, Terra," 

Terra watched Aqua escaping back into her room, catching a peek of her bare back from her unbuttoned gown. He felt fire rise up in his chest. 

"Terra!" 

The young man flashed his gaze back to his father, er, Master. "Yea-- I mean, yes?" 

Eraqus raised an eyebrow. "You should go and get into your own garb. Someone should have laid something out for you by now, go check your room." He told Terra, folding his hands behind his back. "The gala is going to be attended by many people, expect a large crowd. So I want you to look sharp as my son," 

Terra tensed at the word "son." That was an adjective that Eraqus used sparingly to describe Terra. It meant that he was supposed to deliver the goods with absolutely perfect flying colors. It didn't matter what the task was, Terra just knew since his younger years that he was supposed to be just as perfect as Aqua was. 

"Alright, Master." Terra replied, nodding his head. "I'll see you later." And with that, Terra turned his back to his master, and left to his room. 

"Of course, Terra." Eraqus departed in the opposite direction. 

Terra slowed down, looking over his shoulder at the man who walked down the corridor. It was hard for him to understand why he was alright with the constant degradation from his father figure, but it was just something that became constant over his years of living. Terra then hurried off to his room, escaping inside. 

The fire in his room had been relit, and the wall sconces were also bright again. It was nice and warm, unlike his earlier situation. As Eraqus had said, a formal suit was laid overtop of his freshly made bed. Terra pursed his lips and crossed his arms. He really hated dressing up. 

Terra pulled off his clothes, readying himself to put on the monkey suit. First came the dress shirt and bowtie, then pants, followed by the vest, and finally cuff links and the jacket. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, sighing. His hair was just... doing whatever it usually did, so he left it alone. On came the dress shoes, and then he decided that he was gearing to go out. Even though he still didn't really know what was going on. 

Terra wanted to know where Ven was, and it concerned him that Aqua didn't know who he was. They had been friends for such a long time--the three of them-- and even Aqua told them that they had an unbreakable connection. This was definitely reality, he wasn't dreaming, or drunk, or being possessed by anything. It was one hundred percent real life. 

He left his room, leaving into the corridor to find Ventus' bedroom. The carpets led on like a breadcrumb trail, but when Terra reached where it was, it was nothing but a tapestry. The door was there earlier! What happened to it?! There was _nothing_ there! 

At this point, Terra started to low-key freak out. Was Ventus just a figment of his imagination? Or did he actually exist? Were all the memories contained in his brain actually just some kind of sick joke? 

Terra felt strange. He leant against the wall, noting the close trek to Aqua's room. One footstep to her door, and Terra fell to the ground.

\--

 _"Terra? Are you alright? Oh Light... What has gotten into you?"_  

Terra opened his eyes to the carved stone ceiling overhead, the feeling of cool skin against his cheek. He saw blue eyes and blue hair of a girl hover over his sight, and he blinked a few times. 

"Oh goodness! You're okay!" she cried, her fingers combing through his hair. It was Aqua.

"What... what happened to me, Aqua?" he asked, reaching up to touch his head. 

She gently pulled his hand away, setting it back at his side. "I don't know. I was in my room, but I heard something crash to the floor. It turns out that when, I guess, you fell over, you knocked over the table and flowers." Aqua said, observing his eyes. 

"Oh." he replied simply, pulling himself into a sitting position. "Did I miss the party?" 

Aqua shook her head. "No. The first few guests have arrived." She furrowed her brow. "Are you okay, though? I was worried about you, after you were asking me about that boy." Her voice was no higher than a whisper. 

"What?" 

"You asked me if I knew a boy who you claimed lived with us. His name was... Ventsu? No, Vetsun? No, No." she paused for a moment. "Oh right! You said his name was Ventus." 

Terra raised an eyebrow. "Who... who in the hell is that?" he asked, confused. He really didn't know who she was talking about. 

Aqua shook her head. "Never mind... I guess you might have been a little delirious from your sleep." She stared at the ground, unfazed by his supposed earlier actions. "We best be getting to the party. Master wants us to be there with him when everyone arrives." 

"Alright." 

Terra stood up, then helping Aqua off of the floor too. He took a long look at her, still holding her hands. 

Aqua's gown was stunning, a gorgeous array of grey and white fabric (Tulle, Terra guessed, but he had no idea) pulled together at the end of her bodice, and pooled out in a poofy skirt to the ground. The bodice was intricate, beads and stitching ran at her sides, and transparent silver satin made a low hanging collar at the breast of the top. She wore a necklace of blue and silver, and her hair was pulled to the side by a jeweled headdress. 

Terra was jealous of her beauty. She was just... so perfect. "You look really good today, Aqua." he told her, slowly letting go of her hands.  

She blushed, like she always did when she received compliments. "Thank you, Terra." Aqua whispered, quickly retracting her hands to fold in front of her gown. 

The young man crossed his arms, forcing a smile. "I guess we'd better head out before the master has a conniption." he tilted his head in the direction of the audience chamber. 

"Okay." Aqua nodded, smiling softly. 

Terra lead her out to the audience chamber, not really sharing a conversation with her. He couldn't think of anything to say, but once he reached the archway into the chamber, the sights before him gave him innumerable amounts of conversation starters. First off, he didn't know it was a masquerade and he felt a little offended. Secondly, there was literally dozens upon _dozens_ of people in the room. More off than Terra even thought. 

He turned back to Aqua, who had secured a decorative white mask to her face, obscuring her identity. "Since when was this a masquerade?" Terra asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Aqua smiled, handing him his own mask. "Here!" she said over the crowds. "I know master wasn't going to mention the extra requirement for the evening, so I thought I'd make a mask for you!" She held the gift out for him, expectantly waiting for him to take it. 

Terra was at a loss for words. "I, uh, um..." he stammered, taking the mask in his hands. "Thanks, Aqua," His hands pulled back the elastic band, situating the mask on his face. Once the mask was on, he looked back down at Aqua. "How do I look?" 

She laughed, taking his hands. "Together, you and I are the equilibrium between light and dark." Aqua said, kissing his cheek. "C'mon! I don't want to miss anything!" She pulled him down the steps and into the room, and they both melted into the crowd. 

Terra felt like he was stuck in a hazy, drunk, lucid, dream. Everything that he looked at was real, of course, but it didn't feel real. Neither did that kiss, but he just followed Aqua around. The masks of other people were colorful, some massive, and others delicately decorated. He remembers briefly taking sight of people in masks of animals, and animals in masks of people. Wait...

The young man didn't particularly fancy masquerades, since he wasn't able to have the security of knowing who all of the party guests were. Sure there wouldn't deliberately be someone here to crash it, but it still worried him. He put his worries aside, trying to begin the long night of partying. 

Aqua led him around everywhere, stopping occasionally to chat with someone they didn't know, or stopping to have a drink with someone they didn't know. They eventually reached the ballroom through the sea of people, hearing string instruments and even a harpsichord luring in those who wanted to dance. It was quite regal, to say the least, and it was nice to see so many people dancing. 

Terra wasn't the next champion of ballroom dancing. It had been years since the Master thought it was important for them to learn the art, and clearly none of the skills he attained in that time had stuck with him. He thought that since Aqua wanted to dance, he'd let her dance, but in the middle of a waltz where everyone changed their partners, she managed to grab his hand and pull him into the fray. His hand found hers, and his other hand found her waist. Now it was an attempt to dance well. 

Aqua was giggling, her cheeks red with excitement and a wide smile. "You're doing wonderfully, Terra." she said, raising her hand off of his shoulder to caress his cheek. "I'm happy that you're having a good time," 

"I'm having a good time with you, Aqua. This party's a bit big for me to enjoy all of it, but it's okay." Terra replied, smiling in return. 

She rested her head against his chest, sighing. "Do you wanna go outside? There won't be a lot of people, and we can walk over to the spring..." 

The first thought that raised in his mind was cold. It was probably _so_ goddamn cold outside. The sun had already set, and snow was still falling. 

"It's too cold outside, Aqua. I don't want either of us freezing." 

Aqua perked her head up, gazing up at him. She hummed, blinking slowly. Terra couldn't help but notice how her eyelashes brushed against her mask. He had the strongest desire to just bend down, pull her close and--

"I know!" Aqua stood up straight. "We can go sit in the parlor!" she smiled, gazing into his eyes. 

Terra shrugged, lightly nodding in reply. "Sure." he said simply. 

\--

Aqua had snagged two bottles of whatever the hell they were offering to the guests, and brought them with her to the parlor. No one was in the room, but it was dimly lit from the fireplace and overhead chandelier. The blue girl hurried over to the sofa facing the fire, sitting on the velvet cushioning of the seat. She glanced back at Terra, waving for him to come over and sit beside her.

Terra made sure the door was shut, and slowly stepped over to her side. He sat down beside her, then making sure he wasn't sitting on her gown. His eyes wandering around the room before stopping on Aqua, and he watched her as she pulled off her mask. 

She blinked slowly, glancing over at Terra. "What?" she asked, smiling. Her eyes met his, and she reached over, taking his mask off. 

Aqua reached over with both hands, smoothing his hair as she pulled the mask away. "You look so much better without that mask on, Terra." she said, slowly retracting her hand. Within another second, she turned back to the fireplace, clearing her throat. 

"Well... I thought you looked nice with your mask on," Terra also stared at the fire. He started to feel a little warm, so he shed his dress coat and took off his bowtie. "Is it warm in here?" he asked, crossing his arms. 

Aqua shrugged. "I've been quite alright all evening." she replied, glancing at him. "Thank you, by the way." 

Terra sighed, trying to think of a conversation starter, but everything he thought of was just how strange his day has been. He woke up with a freezing cold bedroom, he didn't know there was a party going on in his own home, and he passed out. What a day. 

"I wonder if we'll be able to go back out to the other worlds again." he said, resting his hand on the sofa. "I'd love to visit Radiant Garden again, and maybe even see Cinderella again at her world." 

Aqua looked over at him, her eyes slowly falling to the floor. "You really did like spending time with her. She's a lovely person." Her hands folded in with the poofy tulle of her skirt. "Remember when we were young, and in our first trip away from home, you ran off to the fountains in Radiant Garden without us? We were looking for you all day!" She smiled at the memory. 

"Oh yeah. That was a rough scolding from the Master that I'll never forget." Terra laughed, turning to face Aqua. "But it was never as bad as the time when we were first practicing magic, and of course you had it down right away, but you accidentally shot the one visiting Keyblade Master with a bolt of Thundaga? You were so embarrassed, that you offered to make him Elixirs for his journey!" Terra snorted. 

"At that point we hadn't even started potion brewing yet! I don't think that's what I said." Aqua laughed, shaking her head. "You were the one who ruined the training yard with Quake those few times." 

"Yeah... I remember that too, but when you started to work with ice magic, you discovered that you could also bend water too? So you kept showing off all the time, and that was also when you were taller than me." 

Aqua raised an eyebrow. "I was not showing off! I was only showing how much I had improved to the Master!" 

"But you did it every five seconds!" Terra smiled, forcing back laughter. 

Aqua pursed her lips for a moment, trying to hold back her giggling. She couldn't help it, and she broke out laughing. "I guess I was showing off a _little_." Her cheeks went red. 

Terra was laughing with her. "It's okay, I mean, it was like forever ago. So, I promise it won't put a strain on our relationship nowadays." he said in between laughs. At one point he told himself to stop laughing. 

The blue girl slowly pulled her laughs into soft chuckles, and soon into deep breaths. She still smiled, but her eyes were tied to Terra's. Her hands squeezed together on her lap, and she expectantly watched him.

Terra wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting, but he thought of one last thing to say while sitting in the dark and looking at her. He glanced down for a moment, and then back up to her. 

"I remember when you were first brought here," Terra said, observing how full her eyelashes were. "We were so young then..." His eyebrows pinched together to emphasize "young" and he suspected that Aqua caught on. 

She nodded, blush enveloping her cheeks. "It was so long ago..." Aqua whispered, leaning close to him. "We didn't even know each other then." 

Terra leant in too, noticing how she closed her eyes. "Impossible, Aqua." he said, mere inches from her lips. "We have an unbreakable connection." 

He pressed his lips against Aqua's, his hand sliding up to the back of her neck. Once the kiss was initiated, it started to last longer than expected. Neither of them wanted to pull back. They've wanted this for _years_ , and now they've finally gotten it. 

Terra was the first to move, needing a moment to gather himself. Within seconds, Aqua had pulled him back in, laying back against the cushions of the sofa while Terra was overtop. He caught a slight glance of her face, and it was bright red, but she was enjoying it. 

Terra could admit that he was enjoying it too. But he doesn't remember anything after that. It wasn't a memory problem, the world just all physically went black. 

\--

"Do you really think a world like that could ever exist?" _He is here._ His voice was deep, scratchy, intimidating. 

Terra's eyes flashed open, staring at the old man in front of him. He wasn't intimidated by him, he wasn't afraid of the old man, and he certainly wouldn't mind beating him senseless. His body was taken from him, and now he was forced to suffer an eternity in his heart while basically staring at the old beast. 

Terra narrowed his eyes. "It isn't a reality I'd like to live." He forced himself to be calm. "I wouldn't want to lose a friend. That dream didn't make sense to me," he paused. "It was too artificial." 

The elder raised an eyebrow. "Not even that romance with that girl? Oh...what was her name..." he trailed off. 

"Aqua." Terra clenched his fists. "That's none of your business." 

"Oh? But now that I am a part of you, I think it is my business, stupid boy. Its been years, you've seen your own body age and you have been able to do nothing but take control a few number of times." The old man grinned, folding his hands behind his back. "I am capable of seeing into your mind, as well as you are capable of seeing into mine." he cackled. 

Terra shivered at his cackle, staring briskly at him. "You won't be in control for much longer. I'll have my own damn life back before you know it, old man." he snapped, crossing his arms. 

The old man nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Ahh... You might be right about that, Master Terra," he teased, knowing that the fake title would rouse up old bitter memories. "I can't say for certain if you think the girl will love you the same way." 

Terra looked away from him, sighing. 

"You might be right, Xehanort, but know that I'll never stop loving her." 

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing Terra pov fics, I really do. I suppose that craving is where this thing came from, but y'know I ain't too ashamed of it. I appreciate the detail, and my honesty in this, sort of how I used to write Terra POV's. 
> 
> Might be a bit till another one of these kickers, but i'll see what happens ♡♡
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next adventure!!


End file.
